Revealed
by emina15
Summary: What if Tetsumi got ill and she has to stop playing basketball. She left them. Without telling them her reason. Will her bond with them break or not. Will they forgive her? Especially him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is another fem Kuroko….**

**This doesn't correspond with my other story the Change for the Better….**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!**

**Akashi and Tetsumi are cousins here as well….**

**This is an AomineXfemKuroko pair….**

**They are all in First year High School. **

**I will be putting Tetsumi in Kaijou high.**

**Kise will be pairing Midorima in Shutoku.**

**Tou for Aomine still….**

**Rakuzan for Akashi and Murasakibara….**

**Sorry for all those who like Kagami…if you do…I suggest you refrain from reading this…**

**I don't really like him, Kagami I mean…..**

**Hope you guys like it….**

**The GoM still loves playing basketball. Even if the people around them are scared playing against them, Tetsumi teaches them a lesson, before leaving….. **

**Summary: What if Tetsumi got ill and she has to stop playing basketball. She left them. Without telling them her reason. Will her bond with them break or not. Will they forgive her? Especially **_**him**_**?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue:**

_When my father told me that I have to stop playing basketball._

_My world shattered._

_I'm scared._

_What if I can't play anymore?_

_What if they will leave me alone?_

_I won't be able to handle it, if __**he**__ will leave me as well._

_I made a decision, I decided that I should leave first._

_Our bonds might break. But this is for the best._

_Next time we will be strangers._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pls. review…**

**Hope you like this…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kuroko no basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

When my parents and I went our family Hospital, to examine me, since we didn't have the sufficient equipment needed in our home.

My father is renowned Doctor of Medicine. His name is Kuroko Kazuya, a handsome male with Light blue hair and eyes that I inherited.

My mother is a renowned Sports trainer. Her name is Kuroko Megumi, a beautiful woman with long Black hair and grey eyes. The allure that her mother has, had been inherited by me.

With them being her parents, Tetsumi is a beautiful teenager, which many grew envy off.

After my father examined me, after waiting for the results, that will decide my fate.

"Honey, listen to me carefully alright. What I and you mother decided is good for your well-being!?" My father said to me

"What is it?" I asked afraid of the fate handed to me by my results.

For now, we are staying at dad's office for privacy.

My mother is beside me, giving me comfort.

My Father is sitting across us, getting ready to give me the news, I still don't know if it is good or bad.

"The fainting, coughing up blood, migraines and chest pains you have, are not good for you. Now, before you get angry, as I said I am only looking out for your well-being. This is a matter of life and death after all. I already told your Mother beforehand of your results, so that she can help me convince you." My Father said to me

"What is it?" I asked afraid

"now, honey I am sorry to say this. But you have to stop playing basketball." he revealed

I was shocked, I was silent for a while until…

"Wha…." I was cut off by my mother.

"We understand your passion for basketball, honey. But you can't risk it and we won't let you risk it. You are our only daughter. We love you so and we want you to do everything you want, but you can't strain your body anymore, not if it involves your life." My mom told me seriously. I was contemplating things that had been bombarded to me.

"I will find the cure for this. I will not let you die on me. As your Mother said you are our only daughter and we love you. This illness you have is not serious. But it _will_, if you continue playing the rest of your middle school. You only have 3 months left of middle school. Your mother and I decided to pull you out and have an early graduation. Luckily for us, your superintendent and principal are my best friends. I can talk to them, in letting you having an early graduation. Since you have the highest grade in your year along with Sei, it will be easy for you." He revealed

"Do not worry, maybe before you enter High school we will allow you to play again, only with a time limit, until you are cured fully. Now, I ask of you, if you can help a friend of mine in Kaijou, by enrolling there for your High school. He can watch over you for us, in your school." Added mom.

'I have to quit basketball! What am I going to do? I can't let the others know of my illness. This is my battle and I have to finish this on my own. Even if I am all alone in the end, I can't hurt them like that. What if they are going to leave me behind? Will _he_ leave me too? I won't be able to handle it, coupled with my illness; I might die right there if they did that. I can't let them see me fade before their eyes; it will only hurt them for a long time. But if I left them without telling them anything, they might have thought that I grew tired of them and suddenly left. The only thing they will feel is betrayal, anger and sadness. They will forget me easily, if I did this.' I thought scared but determined.

"Mom Dad, can I ask you a favour before we go through with this." I asked them hoping that they will agree.

"What is it?" asked Mom

"Can you not tell Sei and his parents?" I told them

They look surprised.

"Honey, they are our family. Why don't you want them to know?" asked Dad

"I don't want Sei to know. If he knows, he will tell the _others_." I stated while looking at my hands, not having the courage to look at them in the eye.

"We will decide if we will help you, once you tell us the real reason for not wanting us to tell your Uncle, Aunt and Sei." Stated Mom

I sighed.

"I'm afraid" I whispered only loud enough for them to hear.

"Afraid of what?" asked Dad

"What if… what if Dad, it was too late for me, too late for you to cure me. I am not belittling your skills Dad, it's just I can't help think, that once they know, they will leave me behind, especially _him_. I don't want that to happen and if that didn't happen, then what if I slowly faded away from them, I can't let them be hurt forever, because I died, I don't want that. But I thought, that if I suddenly leave, without telling them anything of my illness, then they will only be angry at me, sad that I left without telling them, betrayed for abandoning them, sooner or later they will forget me, I will be just a memory of their past once I am no longer in this world." I revealed crying.

They didn't know what to do, when I revealed to them my reason for not telling Sei and the others.

They wanted to deny, that I won't die, but can't help but feel that there is also that possibility for me to die. They stayed silent, the only that broke that silence is my crying, my Mother cried as did my Father, that what had fate given to me.

My parents comforted me and agreed that they wouldn't tell others of what happened to her.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pls review….**

**Hope you like this….**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kuroko no basuke**

**Classroom assignments:**

**Class A – Akashi**

**Class B – Tetsumi and Momoi**

**Class C – Aomine**

**Class D – Murasakibara**

**Class E – Midorima and Kise**

**Kise and Momoi is a couple…**

'hello…' thinking

"hello…" normal speech

'_hello…'_ phone converstion

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

At Teiko Middle School in Class 3B were the Basketball's team manager was classmates with Tetsumi.

"okay class, before we start our class, I'll be taking your attendance." Announced their Teacher

"hai" the class responded

'_Starting the names of the students….'_

Ayoyama Mitsu

_Here…_

Bunta Kaji

_Here_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Momoi Satsuki

Here

.

.

.

"All right, there seems to be no one absent" announced the teacher.

'No one absent? Tetsu-chan's not here' Momoi Thought confused

"Sensei, you forgot someone!" she said to the teacher

"Who will that be, Momoi-san?" asked the teacher

"Kuroko Tetsumi, sensei, you forgot her." She replied

"Ah, about that, thank you for reminding me Momoi-san, as of today, Kuroko Tetsumi is no longer part of this class, she was not expelled, she just had the opportunity to graduate early from this school." with that the teacher started the class.

.

.

.

_~Timeskip at break time~_

At the rooftop you can find the Kiseki no Sedai relaxing.

"Tetsu's not here?" asked Aomine

"She must be coming here together with Momoi. She's not here either" replied Midorima

They were all startled when the Door of the rooftop was slammed open by none other than Momoi herself. They were about to scold her but stopped when they saw that she was crying.

"What is it Satsuki. Why are you crying? And where is Tetsu?" asked Aomine panicked

"At class, I asked why Sensei, didn't call out Tetsu-Chan's name and he said that she is no longer part of this school, that she graduated early." Cried Momoi

The others were alarmed and all thought the same thing.

'What did she mean that she graduated early? She left us? Why?'

Immediately Akashi dialled Tetsumi's number but couldn't connect to her.

"What is the meaning of this" hissed Akashi when he couldn't connect to her.

The others were panicking. Their princess left them behind! Why didn't they know about this? Why didn't she tell them?

"Her phone is disconnected. I better call uncle" Akashi muttered angrily

After a few rings, Akashi's Uncle answered.

'_Yes, what can I do for you Sei'_ answered Kuroko Kazuya

"Uncle, Where is she? What happened to her? Why can't I connect with her phone? And why is she graduating early from this school" asked Akashi while gritting his teeth.

'_Ah, I see. You found out already.'_ Kazuya sighed

"Uncle!" snapped Akashi not caring at all that he snapped at his Uncle.

'_Now, now don't get angry at me, I am only doing what is best for her. Besides, I promised her that I won't be the one to tell you.'_ Replied Kazuya

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Is she there? Let me speak to her." Yelled Akashi already passed his limit.

The others grew worried. Because their usual calm captain is shouting and practically furious and they all know that a furious Akashi is bad ~ way bad. Even if they want to know what had happened to their princess, they decided to let Akashi finish before asking. They value their life, thank you very much.

'_Sigh, she's here. I'll give it to her.'_ Replied Kazuya

'_Hello Sei.'_ answered a feminine voice knowing it belonged to the one and only, Kuroko Tetsumi

"Hello, HELLO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HELLO, WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL _ME_ OR THE _OTHERS_!" Shouted Akashi

'Put me on speaker Sei, I don't want to repeat myself' requested Tetsumi

Akashi, with no choice but to put the phone on speaker, so that she can start talking

"It's on speaker" gritted Akashi

'_Everyone, can you hear me?'_ asked Tetsumi

"Tetsu, what is the meaning of this?" shouted Aomine

"Hime-chin, why?" asked Murasakibara

"My horoscope did say this, but I didn't know that it was about you Hime." Midorima replied sadly

"Tetsu-chan, why didn't you tell me?" cried Momoi

"Hime-chi~, why?" sobbed Kise

'_I'm sorry for not telling you of why I left Teiko. But I have to. As my dad said to Sei, I can't and won't tell you why. Sigh. Listen to me, all of you. From now on, we will be strangers. Even if we do meet again, I will ignore you. I hate basketball. I don't want to play it anymore. Being there in Teiko, reminds me of it, so I left.' _Revealed Tetsumi

The others were shocked, that their princess no longer loves Basketball and practically _want_ to be strangers with them.

"You're lying Tetsumi, I am your cousin and I know you best." Gritted Akashi

'_And what am I lying about Sei?'_ Challenged Tetsumi.

"I know you that you really don't hate basketball. I know that you don't really want to ignore us. Something happened to you, am I right?" replied Akashi

When the others heard this, they instantly believe him and smacked their selves for their idiocy, in believing that their princess will abandon them just like that without a reason.

'_Am I now? Think what you want, but this will be the last time that I will talk to all of you' _replied Tetsumi and hang up.

Akashi snapped his phone shut and look at his teammates. They all looked solemn.

"Do you believe what she said? That she really came to hate basketball? That she wants nothing to do with us, anymore." asked Akashi

They all chorused a 'no'.

"As you all know my cousin, once something happened to her, she will keep it to herself. Leaving us all in the dark. That's why I had decided that we will challenge her in a match when we are all in High school. No matter what she may have thought? She can't run away from us forever. If she somehow joins her school's basketball club, challenge her, and if one of us, wins against her school. Then she will have to tell us the reason, the real reason for abandoning us. Since it will be difficult to challenge her in a one on one duel, we will all be paired up. Atsushi, you will be going to the same school as me. Shintaro and Ryouta. Momoi and Daiki. Since I believe that even if we aren't there, Daiki can beat her on her own. So are we all clear on this, after all will be revealed. If we can all find her again in our First year of High school, then we can all transfer to Rakuzan and play together again, _with_ Tetsumi. Like as if nothing happened at all. This will be our oath. We will do our best to find the reason of our Vice-captain's abandonment and once everything will be in the open, then we can play again, like old times, as if she didn't leave us at all." Ordered Akashi

They all nodded, agreeing that this was the best to corner her. With all of them being in one school, it might be difficult to challenge her since, they won't know the match ups... So breaking up temporarily, until they get their princess back, once and for all.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

Tetsu _I_ will be the one to _bring _you back. I won't let you get away. I promise this.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Exams are coming up…**

**So busy….**

**Pls review….**


	4. Chapter 4

'…' **thinking**

"…" **normal speech**

'…' **phone conversation**

**I don't own Kuroko no basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

It has been a couple of months since I arrived at Kaijou. I became their manager and a regular. But I can only play for a short time.

It has been 8 months since I last talked to the others.

It has been months since I grew depressed.

Leading me to hate the very thing I love. I grew envy of others that could play all they want without being timed.

I grew to hate basketball, I grew to hate myself.

If saw me now, what would they think?

Maybe thinking, that I am being a hypocrite?

I lectured them before to not hate basketball, but I practically hate it now.

Those were like dreams to me now. A time that I can no longer return too. A time were there was no trouble.

When I first met the coach, he was ecstatic. To have me, a member of the Generation of Miracles, play for his team.

But he knew of my condition and pampered me.

The other players were not really happy with having a girl in their team.

They could accept me as manager but not a regular.

When I finally have enough, I taught them a lesson that will be never forgotten. They grew to know that they shouldn't underestimate me.

I trained them so that they could beat my ex-teammates.

Knowing Sei, he would plan something, something that would lead me to tell them the reason why I left.

Through my training, Kasamatsu-senpai and the others grew strong.

It even led to that; I didn't have to play in official or non-official matches.

I can only play if they were in deep trouble.

My father had been doing everything he can to find the cure for me, always telling me, to not lose hope.

My Mother monitored my trainings, so that I will not overdo it.

They were so worried that they even told the coach and my teammates about my condition.

But I ordered them, my teammates and coach to secrecy. Ever since knowing that, they became overprotective of me.

I never told them, that I had lost hope of being normal again, of being cured.

I lost hope in ever believing that I could play basketball again without being timed.

I can never face _them_ again. Especially not _him_.

We can't go back to that time anymore. _Not anymore._

.

.

.

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

It had been 8 months since I last heard of her.

I went to Too High along with Satsuki.

I have been training vigorously, for the upcoming confrontation with Tetsu's school. Knowing her, she will train them as she has, trained us.

Though, we still didn't know what school she attended, but Satsuki is best on Intel gathering and we believe that she will be able to find her.

Ever since that time, I had always been feeling that something was wrong.

That the reason of her leaving and claiming that she hates basketball wasn't too trivial as that.

It was something more.

I don't know how to explain it.

But I am afraid that I will never see her again.

If only I had told her that I love her, maybe then she would have told me and never left.

The others denied that I was at fault.

Assuring me, that it was everyone's fault because they also felt, they had failed her.

Suddenly I was snapped out of my musing by Satsuki, barging in the rooftop.

"Mine-kun, I have good news. You need to call Aka-kun and tell him to put it on speaker, so Ma-kun can hear. I'll call my boyfriend and tell him to do the same so that Midorin can hear." Informed Satsuki.

I did as I was told, thinking that this has to do with _her_.

'_Daiki what is it?'_ _Akashi answered_

"Satsuki has news, so can you put your phone on speaker, so Murasakibara can hear this as well." I informed him.

'_Alright, it's on. Atsushi is here with me as well.' He replied_

'_What is it, Minechin'_ _asked Murasakibara_

"_Wait for a little while, Satsuki is just contacting Kise and Midorima." I replied _

"Alright, can you hear me Ryou-kun, Midorin" I heard Satsuki said to her phone

'_Yea, loud and clear'_ _Kise replied_

'_What is this about?'_ _asked Midorima_

"Well, when I was gathering information about our next opponent, Seirin. From what I gathered, they had a practice match with a school called Kaijou High, a school known for its sports. Eventually, I heard that the Seirin team totally lost. As in, Kaijou's score was tripled or more than Seirin. They completely destroyed them. I was curious of the Kaijou team and so I went to scout them. When I arrived at Kaijou's gym, I saw someone, someone we thought that we will have trouble seeing again." Informed Satsuki

'_Well, Seirin _**is**_ just a no name school_.' _stated Midorima_

'_what was the score?'_ _asked Kise_

"Oh, it was 120 - 15 in Kaijou's favour." Replied Satsuki

'_Then, I presume that the someone you saw, was _Tetsumi._' Stated Akashi_

When I heard Tetsu's name. My heart skipped a beat.

"She's in Kaijou?" I asked hoping that she will say yes.

"Yes, Though I left before she saw me, I was afraid that she might run away if I had stayed." She replied solemnly.

'_No, what you did was right. Good work Satsuki. Is there anything more?'_ _asked Akashi_

'_Was Himechin alright?'_ _asked Murasakibara_

"I have. Yes, she was fine. But I can't help feel that something had happened and that she is completely different from the Tetsu-chan that we knew in Middle school." Revealed Satsuki

'_What did you get, besides knowing that she's in Kaijou?_' _asked Midorima_

"Well, I asked a non-regular about her, it looks like that she is a regular and their Manager. But during their official and non-official matches, she hasn't played any single one of them. They don't know why, but the Regulars and coach are quite protective of her." Stated Satsuki

'_She hasn't played in any of the matches? Not even one?'_ _asked Kise in panic_

"None." She confirmed

'_Does that mean that she really, really hates basketball'_ _whimpered Murasakibara_

"I don't know." Replied Satsuki while looking at me, to see my reaction, on the news of Tetsu, not playing basketball.

'I couldn't believe it. Tetsu loves basketball like I do. She would even play, if she had a fever.' I thought holding my anger inside.

'_No, she may have her reason for not playing yet. She may have not played, due her team being strong and winning matches without her help. She might only play if they are in a great pinch.'_ _replied Akashi_

Believing his words, i relaxed immediately, though not only me, I bet that the others are too.

"There's more." Stated Satsuki

"What?" I asked

"Once Too defeats Seirin. Our next match for the Finals will be Yosen and once we win this match we will play against Rakuzan and when I investigated on who will be Shutoku's opponents, for the Finals. Since Kaijou had already defeated Yosen they will be competing against Shutoku and whoever wins this match will be competing against Too and whoever wins here, will be going against Rakuzan. " revealed Satsuki

'_It's an all-out match against us then. Does she know, what school we are?'_ _asked Midorima._

"I don't know. But she might suspect Rakuzan, since it belongs to Aka-kun's family." Replied Satsuki

'_I see, then remember our oath. All of you. We will bring her back to us.'_ _Ordered Akashi and hang up_

'_Midorimachi and I will convince Hime-chi to open up. But if we can't, then it's up to you Aomine-chi. The two of you were closer than any of us. So you might be able to convince her to open up.'_ _Stated Kise_

'_Oh and Aomine. If Shutoku lost to Kaijou. Then confess to her before you and she compete. She might reveal it to you. She has a soft spot for you, as you have a soft spot for her.'_ _Stated Midorima and hang up_

"Mine-kun. What will you do? I personally agree with Midorin" replied Satsuki

I sighed and didn't answer her.

But I won't let this chance go. I was a coward but not anymore. I won't let her leave me again. _Never again._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pls review….**

**I'll stop here….**

**I was studying for my exams and when I remembered that today was when the 15****th**** episode of Kuroko no Basuke will be coming out. I couldn't wait to watch it…**

**After watching It, i got this idea…and I couldn't wait to post it…**

**Hope you like this….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now since this is a fan fic….i will be taking important characters or a character from other teams to put them in Kaijou….**

**If you guys don't like then, it is best if you all stop reading this fic…**

**To those that I PMed that I will be updating at the 21****st**** of July. I am really sorry…**

**I didn't know that I have time to relax from my studies….**

**I don't own Kuroko no basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

My team and I are practicing for the upcoming match with Shutoku.

I don't know why but I get an ominous feeling that something is going to happen.

"Tetchan~, what are you thinking?" asked Yoshitaka Moriyama a 3rd year student, his position is Shooting Guard. Moriyama-senpai is a reliable player with a unique shooting form. But the only thing that I am annoyed with him is his insistent flirting with me. But I know that he doesn't see me as a potential girlfriend, just a little sister that he likes to annoy. But very protective when a guy tries to approach me.

"I'm fine." I replied smiling to him. I gave them a 20 minute break.

"Are you sure? You're not having one of those are you?" asked Tatsuya Himuro, a freshmen like me. We are classmates. He came from America. It was summer when I met him. Playing alone in a vacant basketball court. I saw that he had potential and asked if I could play against him. He gladly obliged. Luckily we only played for 10 minutes until I won against him.

He was quite upset with losing. But I asked him what was wrong. He was quite honest with me.

Telling me that he felt inferior because of what his so called brother had done to him. Telling me he left America to get away from him.

He still loves playing Basketball and I am glad he didn't hate it. I asked him what school he was going to and told me that he hasn't applied to one yet.

So I asked if he will come with me to Kaijou High school. I told him, that I will help him beat his brother, that I will train him until he is satisfied. He gladly agreed and we became fast friends.

He has since apparently evolved to be equal to the members of the Generation of Miracles, through my training. He possesses uncannily beautiful form, and the ability to somehow slip through an opponent's defence. Like Moriyama-senpai, he is quite protective of me.

"No, I'm really alright." I replied to him

"Well if that isn't what troubling you then what?" asked Teppei Kiyoshi, a second year student of Kaijou High. I met him after I left Teikou, we met in the hospital, when I was having my check up with my father, and I met him through my father.

Dad had asked if I could accompany him a patient's room.

Telling me that he played and loves basketball too, when I met him, he was quite weird to me. But I can tell that he has wanted to get out and play basketball if he could that is.

Today was dad's first meeting with him. It was because that the other doctors, gave up on Kiyoshi-senpai, that I can tell that he was somehow losing hope of ever playing basketball again.

At that time, I wanted to give him hope and since my dad taught me everything he know at a young age, I told him that my father can cure him and I will be helping with his rehabilitation, that he can play basketball again and I also asked him if he can come to Kaijou with me.

That is only if. If he won't then I won't mind. Imagine my shock when I saw him at my school on the first day. He was already fully healed before the start of our High school.

I asked him that why did he decide to come to this school. He replied to me that his saviour was here and he wants to protect and help me as well. Since he was somehow, told of my condition by my father before any of the team found out. He is also quite protective of me.

When we had the practice match with Seirin, they were all shocked to find him healed and playing. It seems that he just left without them knowing. They wanted to know of why he left, but he just replied that they have to beat us if they wanted to know why he left.

"Well, I don't know why. But I keep getting this feeling that something will happen with our match tomorrow against Shutoku." I replied to him with the others listening in. Knowing that he will keep only prying until I finally told them.

"Maybe, this is about your ex-teammates. We don't know why you left. But this must concern about your illness, right?" asked Mitsuhiro Hayakawa. A lively and excitable second-year, Hayakawa-senpai excels in offensive rebounds and is a ferocious Power Forward.

Very energetic and modestly immature, he has a strange tendency in his speech to skip over certain letters, making it difficult even for his teammates to understand him. Like his teammates, he is quite protective of me too.

"He's right. Do your teammates know that you're attending Kaijou?" asked Yukio Kasamatsu, this team's captain, a third year student who is also a nationally credited point guard.

Possessed of a short temper and often exceedingly serious demeanour, he can become quickly enraged over the antics of his teammates that keep bothering me, and often vent his feelings with sudden fits of violence.

As he takes his responsibility as team captain very seriously, he is extremely devoted to his team and does his best to trust in their abilities and lead them to glory. Like the rest of his teammates, he is quite protective of me as well.

"I don't know. But our manager, Satsuki-Chan is great at investigating and researching our opponents. Maybe they already know that I am here." I replied uncertainly

They must have seen my discomfort and stopped asking. We all resumed our practice.

Since I was assigned to train them by our coach, they have grown exponentially stronger than before.

They are equally as strong as the Generation of Miracles now.

I don't know how strong my ex-teammates are now. But we will beat them, if we are going to have a match against them.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

I made my decision, to confront Tetsu tomorrow. I won't leave until she talks to me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**This is mainly about the players in Kaijou….**

**Hope you guys like it…**

**Pls review…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Kuroko no basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

On the court you can see that the Shutoku players are warming up for their games. Especially Kise and Midorima.

Suddenly the door opened and in came the Kaijou players. Leaded by the coach and their captain. You can see, Tetsumi just behind Kasamatsu. With the others tailing behind her.

When Kise and Midorima, saw her they immediately dropped what they were doing and immediately went towards her.

"Hime-chi/Hime." They shouted together. Ignoring the curious looks of their teammates.

With Kaijou, you can see Tetsumi stiffen when she heard someone calling her princess and she only knows two persons who calls her by that name. Her ex-teammates have unique way of calling her after all. Like for her cousin, he calls her Tetsumi. With Aomine, he calls her Tetsu. Momoi calls her Tetsu-chan. Murasakibara calls her Hime-chin. Kise calls her Hime-chi. And lastly Midorima calls her Hime.

So she knows that Kise and Midorima was the one who called her.

When she saw that they were wearing Shutoku uniforms, she was shocked. Because she never thought that they would split apart. That they would stay together in one team. But guessing that it was her fault that this happened to them, she can't help but feel guilty.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

"I see, that you two went to Shutoku high together." I stated and felt the prying eyes of my teammates.

"Everyone, can you leave me alone with them?" I asked them politely, seeing as Kise and Midorima looks so serious.

Captain and the others reluctantly agreed and left me to talk with my ex-teammates.

"Hime, we want to know why, you left us." Stated Midorima

"As I said before, I hate basketball." I replied easily, not really lying since I came to hate it after I last talked to them.

The pain and fear I felt of not ever playing basketball again. Without someone limiting me. My dream before was, to play freely, like before my illness became severe.

The very reason I have to stop in Middle school and leaving them without explaining.

"If you really hate basketball, then why are you here? If you really hated this, then you would have never joined the basketball team at all." asked Kise still not believing me

"I am only helping my mom's friend, I am only training them." Well it is true. I have been training them since the start of the school year. The coach did left me to train them. My mom did ask if I could help Kaijou's coach.

"Is that so, then you leave us no choice. We propose a bet Hime." stated Midorima

"A bet? And why would I want to have a bet with the two of you?" I arched a brow at him. Thinking that this has Sei's name on it.

"Because you owe it to us, Hime-chi. So you have to agree with our bet." Replied Kise seriously.

"Very well then, since I can't really change your mind or just walk out, what is this, so called bet that the two of you want to initiate?"

"It is not only us, Hime. But the rest as well. The bet, is that if we win against your school. Then you have to tell us the _real_ reason of why you left us. We know you Hime. You are only pushing us away. Since you are afraid." Stated Midorima

"Afraid? Afraid of what exactly" I asked narrowing my eyes at them. But inside I was panicking.

"We don't know what you are afraid of exactly. But you must have little faith in us, if you would have believe that we will leave you alone, just like that. Something really serious happened. We know you. But there are two people that know you better than us." Kise replied

"And who will that be? Who are they?" I asked already knowing the answer to that.

"Aomine and Akashi." Midorima instantly replied

"I know why Sei is one of them. But why Aomine-kun." I asked closing my eyes. Trying to calm myself at hearing Aomine-kun's name.

"We are not blind, Hime-chi. We know that the two of you likes each other. We know that you still do, besides, your reaction to his name, gave it away and don't try to deny it." Kise stated

"Sigh. Then I believe that the others are in different schools, as well. Even though I don't know what school the rest are? But for sure, Sei is attending Rakuzan."

"Yes, Akashi is attending Rakuzan, along with Murasakibara" revealed Midorima

"And Aomine-chi is in Too with Sa-chi" added Kise

If I remember correctly, which I do, if we win here, our next opponent will be Too High school in the 3 days. Following that will be Rakuzan.

"So, this is an all-out battle against the Generation of Miracles, hah. You guys really won't leave me alone." I stated to them rubbing my temple. Having migraines at irregular hours really is annoying.

Luckily, they didn't know of my illness. Sigh

"Alright then, I'll accept this bet. That is if you can beat my team, I'll tell you the real reason on why I abandon you. Let me see you try." I challenged them.

"Are you not going to play Hime?" asked Midorima

"Force me to play then, let me see what the two of you are capable of. Since we haven't seen each other for a while. I am not naïve that I will believe that the two of you haven't trained since I left." I replied hotly. Inwardly wincing at me tone.

"Hime-chi, you've changed." Stated a shock Kise while Midorima agreed.

"Alright then, please warm up along with the others. It won't be long, until you step on the court to play." Replied Midorima and left, while Kise followed him, looking at me one last time and turned back.

Luckily they didn't see me looked at them sadly.

I went back to my teammates.

"Are you alright?" asked Himuro-kun while the rest looked at me wanting to know as well.

"I'm fine. We made a bet. That if we lose, I would have to tell them my reason on why I left that day." I replied sadly

"I see, then we will win this match for you Tetchan. You won't have to go out there to play. We will beat them for you." Declared Kiyoshi-senpai while the others agreed with him.

"That bet, doesn't concern only the two of them. That bet is declared by all of them and I heard that some of them are I Too and Rakuzan." I revealed

"I see, don't worry about that yet. Just focus now." stated Kasamatsu-senpai

.

.

.

* * *

**~Midorima's POV~**

* * *

Hime really changed. Sigh.

Her team, if she was really the one who trained them, then they would be in our level.

I looked at Kise and he looked as worried as I was.

Sigh.

"Ne, ne Shin-chan. That teammate of yours, gave the both of you a sad look when the both of you turned your back, on her." Revealed Takao

"Are you sure?" asked Kise

Takao nodded.

"Then, this is really a façade." I looked at Kise and nodded.

We message Akashi and the others on what happened with Hime.

Now, we are waiting for the start of the game.

Kise and I don't know if we can beat them. But Hime, only started this year in training them. While she has trained us for 3 years until the time she left.

We have an advantage in this. Beside I brought my stuffed dog with me as my lucky item for today.

Kise and I started to get ready. We were already being called to the court. We saw that Hime is, _really_ sitting on the bench, not on the court. We really have to force her to come out and play then.

Then let the games begin…..

.

.

.

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

Unknown to Tetsu that I heard everything she had said to Midorima and Kise. I had Kise call me and I listened on, in their conversation.

Hearing that she was affected by me, gave me hope.

Akashi and Murasakibara couldn't come. But Akashi ordered Midorima to do as what Kise did to me. So that they can listen in to. Akashi put it on speaker so Murasakibara can hear it, while Satsuki was beside me listening on to the conversation.

We receive a message that said, Tetsu was looking at them sadly when they turned their back on her, as what had their teammate said to them.

"Ne, Dai-chan. There is still hope then. She is just really hiding something from us." Said Satsuki carefully, afraid that her best friend had changed to someone she no longer knew.

I only nodded. I saw that Tetsu was touching something around her neck. I narrowed my eyes and saw the necklace I gave her.

I am happy that she still has it.

I will talk to her after this match. Satsuki will be going with Kise and Midorima to give me privacy, later on.

We focused on the match that is about to start. I am quite curious of the team she had trained.

Will they be able to defeat Kise and Midorima without Tetsu coming out or not will be decided on this match.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here….**

**Pls. review….**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Kuroko no basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

With Tetsumi in the bench, she was growing worried by the second. The 1st quarter has already finished, but the score is 30 – 34 in Shutoku's favour. Kise and Midorima were serious from the start which led me worried.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked. They were sweating quite considerably.

"We're fine. We just didn't expect for them to go all out, right from the start." replied Himuro-kun

"Should I get in?" I asked

"NO!" they all shouted.

Tetsumi looked shock with their outbursts. Including the couch was disagreeing, for me to come in now.

"You don't need to come in Tetchan. Believe in us." Clarified Hayakawa-senpai.

"Yes, we will show them. That we don't need you to prove that we can beat them." Added Moriyama-senpai

"You are after all the 2nd strongest player, when you were in Middle school right." Added Kiyoshi-senpai

"We will show them, that we are stronger than what happened in 1st quarter. We will beat them for you." declared Kasamatsu-senpai.

"Alright. Thank you and good luck in your game." I replied smiling at them. They all smiled back and went back to the court, more determined than ever.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

It was already the last quarter. The score was tied, 110 – 110 and Tetsu hasn't even gone in. there was only a minute left. Both teams were already tired.

There was a whistle signalling for a substitute. I saw Tetsu get in and that Kiyoshi person got out. They all look ashamed, that it led for her to come out of the game.

Tetsu, with you coming out of here. I will see for myself, if you really did came to hate basketball.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

I came out to the court, with great difficulty. The coach wouldn't let me play. But I had persuaded him to let me play for the last minute.

Kiyoshi-senpai looked like he was about to collapse. Not only him, but the others as well, I think, they will have great difficulty with our next match against Too. Kise and Midorima looked like they couldn't last any longer, but where hiding it. Only the bet, was what is driving them to win. So I decided to give them a gift for their resolve, It is the least I could do. After all, I did abandon them.

"You came, Hime." Stated Midorima

"From what I saw on the court, I can't really say outright, that I am proud of the two of you, but this is the least I could do. So congratulations Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, for getting me to come out and play with you again, even though we are opponents now." I told them.

"I'm sorry Hime-chi, but we are going to win." Declared Kise, though I am sure that he is inwardly cheering, from getting a praise from me.

"Let me see you try then. I am not the Number 2 in Middle school for nothing." I replied.

They both looked at each other and nodded.

We started the game immediately. I got the ball and ran towards the hoop. I immediately scored a 3 pointer.

The crowd was in an uproar because it was done in an instant.

The other Shutoku players were all shocked too. Their coach made, Takao mark me. But it was no use. I saw his Hawk's eye early in the game. I can already counter it.

I made him look like a fool, which I feel really bad about. But knowing Kise and Midorima, they had already warned him, about my abilities, but it was no use, they tried to block me.

"My, a 2 in 1 play huh?" I quirked a brow at them

"We already know that it is hard for us to counter you with only one of us. So, of it is the both of us, then we can defeat you, Hime-chi" declared Kise while Midorima nodded.

"The both of you are still too naïve." I replied and went passed the both of them and scored. With that, the whistle blew signalling that the gamed ended. The score was 112-122 in our favour.

I looked towards Kise and Midorima, they looked crestfallen. I can't comfort them, this is how it should be, and I left and never looked back with my team.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

Kaijou won, I was really surprised for the last minute of the game. I saw that Tetsu, came to really hate basketball, she wasn't lying then. No, Akashi said that she was lying before, maybe, just maybe, from the time we hadn't saw her, she came to hate it.

I sighed, not knowing what to do about this.

"Dai-chan, she wasn't really lying to us before, did she?" cried Satsuki also not knowing what to do.

"No, Akashi said that she was lying that time. Maybe after that, something happened, that she came to really hate basketball." I replied worriedly.

"I'll believe you then Dai-chan. I'll be the one to tell A-kun about this, so you better talk to her aright." She replied and left to go meet with Kise and Midorima.

I saw Tetsu, leaving with her teammates. I better go now, or else I'll miss her.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

I waited for my teammates to finish, packing there thing in the waiting room.

"Guys, it wasn't your fault, that I had to go in the court. I wanted to at least give Kise-kun and Midorima-kun a gift for them taking it seriously with all of you." I revealed.

They all smiled at me in understanding.

We went out of the waiting room and there I saw the last person, I wanted to talk t.

I sighed. They can't really leave me alone.

"Go ahead. I have to talk to him." I told my teammates, deciding that it will be best, to talk to him now.

Understanding that I wanted to be alone with him, they left without any comments.

"Hello, Aomine-kun" I replied quietly only loud enough for him to hear.

"Yo, Tetsu, can you come with me to the park?" He asked me.

I agreed and left with him. He took my things, saying that he wants to carry it for me. I smiled at him in thanks.

When we arrived, we sat at the bench in silence.

We didn't talk all the way to the park too.

It was quite awkward.

"So, how have you been?" started Aomine-kun

"Just fine, how about you Aomine-kun?" I asked

"I'm doing fine too." He replied

"I see." I said looking at my hands.

I felt him get up from beside me. I thought he was going to leave me, alone here. But I was wrong. He took my hands and put them on his chest. He was kneeling in front of me. Caging me, on the bench so that I can't escape. I saw his eyes, his beautiful sapphire eyes that I love.

"Tetsu, I should have said this before and I regret not telling you before. If had told you then, you wouldn't have left us, left _me_. I love you Tetsu. Ever since the first time we met, in our First year of Middle school. I loved you then and I do still now. So will you be mine Tetsu? Will you be my first girlfriend and hopefully my last as well? No matter what happened to you in Middle school, I don't care. I love you. I will never leave you alone." He told me.

All of his words hit me hard. I wanted to say yes to him. But what if my illness will severe, I don't want to give him hope and just leave him alone later on.

Making up my mind and I told him, even though it will hurt me as much as it will to him. I can't do this to him, especially the others, it is best if I should make my distance earlier than later.

"I'm sorry…."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…hope you guys likes this….**

**Pls review…**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Kuroko no basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

I saw that she was thinking it through. But why? Does this have to do of why she left us that day, the day that she left _me_?

"I'm sorry Aomine-kun, but I have to decline you." She replied, while saying that though, I saw that she is crying. She doesn't seem to realize, that she is in fact crying.

"If you are really rejecting me, then why are you crying? Does this have to do with the reason why you had abandon us? Abandoned me? Tetsu, if you would have just told me the reason why. I would have understood. Did I do something wrong? Was I the reason you left?" I asked desperately.

"No, my reason for leaving has nothing to do with you Aomine-kun. So please don't look like that. It has everything to do with me." She said to me looking alarmed and is still crying.

"Then what, Tetsu!" I asked already feeling annoyed. I saw her flinch and I immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry." I apologized for lashing out at her.

"No, it's alright. You have every right to be mad at me." She replied quietly. I couldn't help it anymore and so I kissed her. She didn't kiss me back, since she was shocked.

"Ao...Aomine-kun…you..." she stuttered after I broke away while blushing immensely. She at least stops crying for a while.

"Even if you reject me now, I will still love you. I will continue to pursue you until you said yes to me." I told her seriously. She looked surprised and I saw that she starts crying again.

"On the incoming game against your school and mine. Once I win, and I promise you I will, you will tell me and the others the real reason." I said to her as she continues to cry.

She put her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly as I reciprocated the hug. She keep apologizing to me and crying. I comforted her and walked her home, while holding hands. We didn't say anything after that.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

You can see 6 people gathering around in a park the next day.

"What happened, Daiki?" asked Akashi

"I confessed and she rejected me." Replied Aomine sadly.

"Wha…she rejected you…but...but Hime-chi loves you." Stated Kise

"Kise-chin is right, Mine-chin." Added Murasakibara while munching potato chips rapidly.

"It can't be, you're lying Dai-chan." Shouted Momoi

"Your horoscope yesterday did say that prepare for rejection." Muttered Midorima

"Tell me everything that happened, Daiki." ordered Akashi

After telling them what had happened between Tetsu and I, yesterday. They all looked gloomy.

"Sigh, I see. Daiki, my cousin really loves you. Something is just denying her and you her happiness. The reason why she left us, that day, it must have been immensely great that she had to deny you, you, the very person she loves." Revealed Akashi

Aomine looked better, when he heard that.

"But will you win against her Aomine-chi. She is the number 2 in Middle school. Even with Midorima-chi and I teaming up against her it was still useless." Asked Kise

"No, I will win." Aomine promise

"Besides, if Aomine wins this. Everything will be revealed." Stated Midorima

"We will all attending this match in two days. I have a feeling that Daiki will win. With his resolve and feelings. Will make him stronger. Besides you made her heart yesterday in turmoil that might distract her enough to let you beat her. I don't like using underhanded means, but this is for the best. I feel that if we left it out for too long, we will not be able to reach her, like we can now. So this is the only opportunity. Besides Daiki, you bloomed first than the rest of us." stated Akashi

The others nodded agreeing with their captain.

"I agree with Aka-chin. Do your best Mine-chin. We will be cheering you, on your match against Hime-chin." Added Murasakibara.

They all agreed and felt that, all their troubles will be lifted on the day of Aomine's match.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pls. review…**

**Hope you guys like this…**

**Next up…will be Aomine VS Tetsumi…**

**Bye for now….**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Kuroko no basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

Today was the day that Tetsumi and Aomine, will play against each other.

If Tetsumi's teams win this game then they will have to stop bothering her.

But if Aomine's team won then Tetsumi have to tell them, her reason on why she abandoned them.

Today is a special game for the Generation of Miracles, you can see them sitting on the first row of the sits. Nobody sat around them. Too afraid, that they might piss them off.

On the court, both teams were warming up.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

"As we said, we aren't going to let you play for the whole game." Said Kiyoshi-senpai.

"And I said that you all can't beat Aomine-kun without me." I replied

"Sigh, we will only let you play for 2 quarters and that's all." Kasamatsu-senpai ordered

"We will see how the games go, then. But you knew that when you played against Kise-kun and Midorima-kun, your legs gave out. All of you aren't perfectly healed from that game. So it will be difficult for all of you to play against another generation of Miracles, especially him, he is the first person who bloomed among us, in basketball. Good luck alright, once I find that all of you can't handle it, then I'm subbing someone out." I stated.

They all sighed and promised to do their best to win.

Daddy told me today that I can only play for 30 minutes. But I can extend it for 10 minutes only and that's all, any more than that, the attacks will come.

I hope everything will be alright.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

The game is starting.

Why isn't Tetsu here? I saw that she is sitting on the bench again.

The players were already being lined up on the court.

"Why isn't Tetsu playing?" I asked Kaijou's captain.

"She doesn't need to play for this game." He replied

"Is that so, then I will force her to come out then." I declared to them, narrowing my eyes.

"We are not easy to beat, Aomine." He replied again.

"We will see then."

The game started. I will make Tetsu play this game. Not like with Kise and Midorima's that she only played for the last minute.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

It has only been 3 minutes since the game started.

But my team is lagging behind. The score was now 10 – 36 with Too leading.

"Coach, I think we need a time out. I am worried about their pace." I told him. The coach agreed.

Kaijou asked for time out. The players were sweating badly, even though it was only 3 minutes.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked them, giving them each a towel and water.

"Damn, that Aomine is really different from the other two." Stated Himuro-kun

"As I said before. He was the first one to ever blossom in basketball than any of us. The only one who can beat him is me and our captain when we were in Teiko. I don't know if I can beat him now though." I replied to them uncertainly.

"I see, he did say to us that he wants you out on the court, rather than seeing you here, sitting on the bench." Stated Hayakawa-senpai

"He did?" I asked surprised

They all nodded.

I looked towards were Too were. Aomine-kun was looking at me, challenging me.

I sighed.

I guess I have to play then.

"Coach, I'll play. Let Moriyama-senpai rest for now, I can be subbed later on if you want. But I have to play in this game coach." I told him

"Sigh, alright then. Go ahead." Coach Takeuchi replied

I thanked him and took my hoodie off. I wore the same white jersey as my teammates but mine is more feminine than theirs. I was wearing a shorter short than them and a jersey shirt that has short sleeves. I was wearing a plain white spaghetti strap inside my jersey.

The whistle blew, telling us, that the time out is over.

My team and I walked on the court. I was immediately greeted by Aomine-kun.

"You finally came." He stated

"I can't really just watch and see you trash my team Aomine-kun." I replied

He shrugged.

"The others are here. I will win today, Tetsu and remember what I said to you that day." he replied seriously.

'_Even if you reject me now, I will still love you. I will continue to pursue you until you say yes to me. On the oncoming game, against your school and mine, once I win, and I promise you I will, you will tell me and the others the real reason.' he told me._

"Yes I remember. We will see, Aomine-kun. I don't plan to lose." I replied and left to go, to my teammates.

Though, I said that, but I don't have the sufficient strength to beat him. My heart is in turmoil because of him. The others, then that means Sei is here too. Sigh.

Why do I get the feeling that today will be the day that I can't run away from then anymore?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here….**

**Please review….**

**Hope you guys like this…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Kuroko no basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

When Tetsumi came in, Kaijou immediately catches up with Too.

The score was 50-48 in Kaijou's favour. There was only 1 minute left in the first quarter.

Tetsumi was guarding Aomine, since she was the only one that can counter him.

Tetsumi has the ball now, but she was being blocked by Aomine. The rest can't take the ball from her either, since they were being guarded by a Too member, I bet that this has something to do with Momoi.

I looked at where she was sitting with their coach, she looks uneasy, but determined to win this game.

"The others can't help you Tetsu." Stated Aomine, I quickly look at him and around the court.

"That may be so Aomine-kun. Even though I have been a supporting player, that is not all I can do and you know that." She declared and used her vanishing drive and shot a three pointer.

She looked at Aomine and stated.

"Do not underestimate me, Aomine-kun." Tetsumi stated

Aomine didn't reply, he just smirked, and the whistle blew. Telling us that the first quarter had ended

Both teams went towards their respective benches.

_With Kaijou:_

The regulars were fussing over there only female regular and manager.

"I'm fine guys. So don't worry." Stated Tetsumi

"We know, but we can't help but worry." Replied Hayakawa

_With Too:_

"Momoi-san what can you tell us about Kaijou's only female member?" asked Imayoshi

"Well, I don't know if this will help, but anything that can make you win, is beneficial in my part." She replied

"Well, the only data I can tell you was from when she was in Middle school. She is the only person I can't read after all. Her name is Kuroko Tetsumi, she was also the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles." Revealed Momoi

They all looked surprised sans for Aomine.

"I see, then tell us what you know." Asked Susa

"Well, she is an all-round player and the only one who can stop her is her cousin. But Dai-chan can stop her _sometimes_. Her skills back then are the Ignite pass, which can only be passed to the other Generation of Miracles only, if anyone tried to catch it, they will get injured. Well, she was called the Phantom player in our time. As she is sometimes hard to notice and she utilises it by using her Misdirection." She stated

"I see, is that all?" asked Imayoshi.

"Well, that was only the things that I was allowed to know." Replied Momoi meekly.

"Allowed?" asked Susa

"Well, as I said before, the only person I can't read is her." She replied

"I see, it's alright, this is more information that we can have in order to win." Stated Imayoshi.

They all nodded and prepared for the Second quarter.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Akashi's POV~**

* * *

We were watching the game from the stands.

"Ne, Aka-chin, what do you think will happen today?" asked Atsushi munching on his snacks.

"Saa, maybe Daiki will win. But you do know that the only person I can't manipulate is my cousin. So I don't know who will win this game. But Tetsumi's is in turmoil internally. That will be Daiki's advantage. As you all know. That my cousin has a soft spot for Daiki and even seeing her like this, she still does." I stated

"Then, why? Why did she reject Aomine-chi?" asked Ryouta

"It may be because something might be denying her of her happiness." Answered Shintaro.

I nodded and turned to watch the game. The second quarter is about to start.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

It has been 4 minutes in the game. I used my Misdirection to support my teammates. But it seems that the captain of Too can counter it.

"Imayoshi-san, I give you my praise for blocking me until now, but even if you can block me, you can't block my teammates at the same time." I stated to him.

By then we heard a Too player shouting, that Himuro-kun disappeared.

"What! They know Misdirection too?" asked Imayoshi shocked

"Ah, no we don't." replied Kiyoshi-senpai that was passing by.

"The only one who can use Misdirection is, Tetchan." Added Hayakawa-senpai

"This is called, the Misdirection Overflow." Added Kasamatsu-senpai.

I saw Aomine-kun with the ball, he was about to shoot, but I stopped him. He saw that I was coming, so he paused, for a while. I looked him in the eye and he looked back.

"Heh, you know Tetsu. You can't stop me, when I am all fired up." He replied

"That maybe so, but…" I stated and saw him shoot the ball in the hoop but, he missed.

"what the! TETSU!" he shouted believing that his vision was misdirected by me.

"As I said, I can't stop you from shooting, _but_ I can misdirect you, Aomine-kun." I replied and took the ball and passed it to Himuro-kun using the Cyclone Pass, since he was near the goal on the other side of the court.

We made a goal immediately.

I saw that the ball was with Imayoshi-san and he quickly passed it to, Sakurai-kun.

Immediately he was countered by Hayakawa-senpai and he took the ball and quickly passed it to Himuro-kun. Himuro-kun used his Mirage shot.

"What, the? I see, you have a player like that in your team to, huh." grumbled Aomine

"Of course, we have a player that can be on the same ground as that of the Generation of Miracles, he is in the same year as us. He's from America Aomine-kun" I revealed

.

.

.

* * *

**~Akashi's POV~**

* * *

"That guy, I have never seen him before." Stated Shintaro

"Hmm, he looks to be like the same player as us." Atsushi stated.

"Oh, do you guys know his name?" asked Ryouta

"hmm, Tetsumi found someone interesting." I stated

.

.

.

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

The second quarter ended with 70 – 71 in our favour. I looked towards were Tetsu was sitting with her team. I saw that her hand was positioned above her chest.

"Satsuki, Tetsu never does position her hand above her chest whenever she is tired right?" I asked

"She never does that. Why?" she asked confused that I would ask that.

I didn't reply and just pointed to where Tetsu was sitting.

"It must be, that playing with you, Dai-chan had her felt troubled. After all you did confess to her before this game." She concluded.

"I hope you're right." I muttered.

But why do I get the feeling that it wasn't like that.

That it was something else?

But what, though?

.

.

.

* * *

**~Akashi's POV~**

* * *

I saw Tetsumi was clutching her chest.

I narrowed my eyes and saw her face was scrunched up slightly.

"Did something happen to Hime-chin?" asked Atsushi when he saw me narrowing my eyes/

"Why are her teammates, hovering around her?" Asked Ryouta

"Did something happen to her?" asked Shintaro

They can't really see her, from where we are sitting.

Thanks to my good eye sight, I saw everything clearly.

"I don't know, but we will know after this match. She can't get away from us now." I replied and saw that her teammates were panicking, but she said something to them, that made them calm down drastically, as if they didn't panic a moment ago.

But I can still see them tensing.

What happened?

Does this have to do with how she had abandoned us?

I sighed.

There is no use over thinking this.

All will be revealed, alter on, as Daiki wins this game.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

After I sat down, I immediately felt pain in my chest.

Is it starting? But why, I at least have 20 minutes more left.

So why?

I immediately clutched my chest, hoping it will lessen, if I did.

"Kuroko/Tetchan! Are you alright?" my team and the coach asked

"I'm fine. Calm down all of you. The others might notice. So please calm down." I gritted out to them. When the pain finally subsided I look towards them and saw that they looked calm, as if they hadn't really panicked at all.

"I am taking you out of the 3rd quarter, Kuroko. Moriyama, get ready" Announce coach.

I couldn't really protest to that and agreed. I wore my hoodie that was passed to me by Himuro-kun and thanked him.

"good luck guys." I smiled to them.

"don't worry. We will win this game. We will wait for you on the 4th quarter. So no matter what happens out there with us, you can't come in on the 3rd quarter alright." Ordered Kasamatsu-senpai

"hai." I replied and watched them go into the court.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here...**

**Hope you guys like this….**

**Pls review….**


	11. Chapter 11

'**really?' thinking**

"**omg" normal speech**

'_**hello'**_** phone conversation**

**I don't own Kuroko no basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

Why was Tetsu sitting there, for the third quarter?

"hey, why are you subbing Tetsu out?" I asked there Captain

"Ah, we decided to let her rest for a while. She will come back on the 4th quarter. But for now. you will be playing against us again." He replied

"are you dumb? You remembered what happened in the 1st quarter, don't you?" I asked them sceptically.

"we weren't expecting you to go all out from the start Aomine. but we won't trouble Tetchan. We are making her rest for the 3rd quarter. We can only sub her back in on the 4th quarter." Stated Kiyoshi.

I see then, I'll play all out here.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Akashi's POV~**

* * *

"they are subbing her out?" asked Ryouta

"what a foolish move." Stated Shintaro

"I feel sorry for them. With Hime-chin, being subbed out, Mine-chin, will go all out." added Atsushi

"hmm, let us see what will happen to this game." I stated

I narrowed my eyes and looked towards were Tetsumi was. She looked nervous. She was fidgeting and looking at the stands. Maybe, she was trying to find where we were are, but why?

.

.

.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

The whistle blew telling us that the 3rd quarter was done. The teams split up to go back to their respective benches. They have 20 minutes break.

So they went back to their waiting rooms.

The score was 100 – 110 in Too's favour.

_With Kaijou:_

"I see that, we are 10 points behind." Stated Takeuchi.

"good work everyone, here eat this. You'll need it in the last round." Tetsumi said to them and gave them each a lemon that was submerged in honey.

"excuse me, but I have to go to the restroom." She told them and left.

_After 3 minutes…_

When she was about to go back to the waiting room, her phone rang.

She looked and saw that it was her father calling. She answered it. Not knowing that someone was nearby eavesdropping on her conversation.

_With Too:_

You can see them eating lemons too prepared by Sakurai.

Aomine went out to get some fresh air.

On the way there, he saw Tetsumi was talking to someone on her phone.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

I was near enough to hear her side of the conversation but hard enough for her to see me.

'_I know daddy. We are 10 points behind. I was subbed out for the whole 3__rd__ quarter. _

_Yes… I know…I will be careful. I heard that Sei was here along with the others… _

_I still have 20 minutes left…_

_Yes, I know…usually a quarter has more than 12 minutes because of the time breaks and substitutions… _

_Yes I will be careful… love you too… _

_I won't overdo it daddy. _

_What happened to me isn't your fault neither is mommy's. _

_I'm just happy that I get to play with them again, even though I am their opponent… daddy I already told you, I would rather let them hate me and put a distance between us, than them knowing about my condition… _

_I can't do that to them daddy, and you and mom know that. _

_I can't let them watch me disappear before them, Daddy. They will be said forever, if it did really happen. _

_Rather than later, I would like it if it was sooner. _

_Then only the things they will feel is betrayal, then, they will quickly forget me, they will only remember me as someone from the past, that had betrayed them. _

_I know that you know, that It became severe, daddy. _

_You told me before, that it won't, but it did. _

_Yes I know, daddy that you and mom are doing everything you can to find the cure for me and I'm really sorry for blowing up, on you like that. _

_Playing against _him_ had me rethink everything that I had done to them. _

_But I can't and _will_ never tell them. _

_I know that you and mom are doing everything you can, to save me. _

_But just what if….what if it was too late…_

_Sigh..._

_I got to go. _

_The last quarter is about to start. _

_Tell mommy I love her, as well… _

_Yes, I won't forget my medicine. Okay. Bye.' _I heard her say to her father on the phone. Even though I didn't hear him say anything, I heard what Tetsumi said perfectly.

'medicine? Why does she need medicine? Is she sick? Is that why she left us? is she going to die?' I thought confused. Luckily I recorded her conversation and sent it to Akashi and Satsuki. He would want to know, she is after all his cousin.

I quietly left to go back to where my teammates were.

Thinking on the way that she is really too kind for her own good. That is what I love about her.

Then, did she reject me 'cause she didn't want to give me hope and then disappear on me later on?

'Tetsumi.' I though sadly

.

.

.

* * *

**~Akashi's POV~**

* * *

Daiki, sent me a message about a phone conversation he heard concerning, Tetsumi, So I played it and adjusted the volume so that the rest can hear it too.

'_I know daddy. We are 10 points behind. I was subbed out for the whole 3__rd__ quarter. _

_Yes… I know…I will be careful. I heard that Sei was here along with the others… _

_I still have 20 minutes left…_

_Yes, I know…usually a quarter has more than 12 minutes because of the time breaks and substitutions… _

_Yes I will be careful… love you too… _

_I won't overdo it daddy. _

_What happened to me isn't your fault neither is mommy's. _

_I'm just happy that I get to play with them again, even though I am their opponent… daddy I already told you, I would rather let them hate me and put a distance between us, than them knowing about my condition… _

_I can't do that to them daddy, and you and mom know that. _

_I can't let them watch me disappear before them, Daddy. They will be said forever, if it did really happen. _

_Rather than later, I would like it if it was sooner. _

_Then only the things they will feel is betrayal, then, they will quickly forget me, they will only remember me as someone from the past, that had betrayed them. _

_I know that you know, that It became severe, daddy. _

_You told me before, that it won't, but it did. _

_Yes I know, daddy that you and mom are doing everything you can to find the cure for me and I'm really sorry for blowing up, on you like that. _

_Playing against _him_ had me rethink everything that I had done to them. _

_But I can't and _will_ never tell them. _

_I know that you and mom are doing everything you can, to save me. _

_But just what if….what if it was too late…_

_Sigh..._

_I got to go. _

_The last quarter is about to start. _

_Tell mommy I love her, as well… _

_Yes, I won't forget my medicine. Okay. Bye.'_

We heard _everything_ she had said to Uncle.

Is that why?

Did she leave us because of her sickness!

"Is she going to die?" asked Ryouta while crying, not wanting to believe what they had heard.

"Who would have thought, that the real reason she left us was this drastic." sulked Shintaro.

"Hime-chin's sick? Why? Why is it her?" Atsushi cried, he even stopped eating, too distressed.

"You heard that Uncle and Auntie are doing everything they can to save their daughter." I snapped. Not wanting to believe my cousin could die.

She is like a sister to me, a sister I never had.

"And you also heard the reason on why she left us. So I am going to ask this to all of you and you better answer me. Are you all going to abandon her?" I asked knowing that this was what she was thinking when she left us.

"No!" answered Ryouta, he looked determined to help Tetsumi to nurse her back in perfect health.

"Of course not." Immediately answered Shintaro. Already thinking on what he will be doing to help my cousin.

"I will not abandon Hime-chin, Aka-chin." Answered Atsushi, thinking that he will be there for my cousin until the end.

"Good, after this game we will confront her." I stated

"But what do you think will happen between them? I meant, Hime-chi and Aomine-chi, what will happen to them?" asked Ryouta

"I know that Daiki loves my cousin. I know that he will decide in a heartbeat if he could change places with her and he is the only man I approve to go out with her. Daiki will help her with it all through." I stated and watched the game to begin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ohhh…it looks like all of them finally found out….**

**What will Tetsumi do?**

**Will she run away? Or will she confront them?**

**Pls review...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Kuroko no basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

When i arrived at the court, I saw Satsuki was crying. The others looked alarmed, because she was suddenly crying for no reason.

But I know why, since I was the one who sent the recorded message after all.

"Satsuki, stop crying. We will confront here after we win." I declared and went towards the court.

I saw that Tetsu was looking towards our direction. When I came near her.

"Why is she crying?" she asked worriedly.

"Because we found out something" I replied not really telling her that we found out.

I saw her tensed.

"Is…is that so." She stuttered. Looking unsure, she can't even look me in my eyes.

"Tetsu, after I win this game. We have to talk. I won't let you run away." I replied seriously and waited for the game to start.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

They only had four minutes left in the 4th quarter.

The score was 130 – 129 in Kaijou's favour.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

Because of the time breaks and substitutions.

I only have 2 minutes left and I can't play anymore.

But I can't stop. I hope I can extend it to a couple more minutes.

We have a point lead against them.

Aomine-kun was on the zone, he can control it at will.

But without even being in the zone, I was the only one who can repress him.

I used my vanishing drive on him and quickly shot a goal.

The score was now 132 – 129.

There was only 3 minutes left and I was breathing heavily.

I wasn't the only one, Aomine-kun was too.

"Tetsu, are you alright?" asked a worried Aomine-kun, sensing that something was wrong.

"I'm fine." I replied still breathing heavily.

I was surprised that he passed the ball to Imayoshi-san and they scored a 3 pointer.

There was only 1 point behind.

And there was only 1 minute left. My time limit ended a minute ago. I hope I could hold on.

I saw the ball was taken away by Aomine-kun.

I was about to go and steal it, but I froze.

My heart hurts, I can't focus on the game.

I began, coughing up blood that was only minimal so that it didn't spill on the floor.

It only covered half of my palm.

I didn't know that the game ended and Aomine-kun was across me calling my name.

I opened my eyes and saw that we lost.

I was crumpled on the floor.

Being surrounded by my teammates and Aomine-kun.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Akashi's POV~**

* * *

It was only a minute left until the game ends.

I saw Daiki was about to score.

But my attention was with my cousin.

I saw her crouching on the floor; her hand was clutching her chest, while the other was covering her mouth.

It looks like she was coughing.

I didn't focus on anyone else but her.

The others were worried about her too.

We saw Daiki was going near her in panic as well as her.

"What happened?" asked Ryouta

"Is she alright?" asked Shintaro

"Hime-chin, is hurt?" sniffed Atsushi

We saw that she was being carried away by her teammates to their waiting room.

"Let's go." I ordered and they followed me.

When we arrived the waiting room was surrounded by the regulars and coach of Kaijou as well as Daiki and Momoi.

"Is she alright?" I asked

"We don't know but we already called for the ambulance." Momoi replied

I saw that my cousin was in pain.

I felt helpless.

I couldn't do anything to help her.

Not a minute later the paramedics arrived.

They immediately placed her on the bed they had brought and wheeled her out towards the ambulance.

Before they left we told them to take her to the Kuroko General Hospital that was nearby.

They agreed, and as her cousin I went with them.

I immediately called Uncle about her daughter.

When we arrived at the hospital, I saw Uncle was with other Medical personnel waiting for us.

They quickly wheeled Tetsumi towards the Surgery room and closed it. I was in the waiting room. Waiting for the others to come and praying that she will survive this.

I heard someone running towards me, when I looked up, I saw that everyone was here. Aunt, Daiki, My parents, Shintaro, Atsushi, Momoi and Ryouta. They must have told the Kaijou members that we'll inform them of her condition, so that they don't need to come.

"Mom, Dad why are you here?" I asked

"Your Aunt, was with us, when your Uncle called her up, telling that their daughter collapsed, she panicked and after much prodding, your Aunt finally told us everything. You're not angry are you Sei?" asked mom

"No, I am not. What I am angry about, is that she pushed herself past her limit." I replied

"Thank you Sei, my daughter needs your support right now. Now that all of you know. I apologize together with my husband.

We tried persuading her to tell you and your friends, but she told us that she was afraid. Afraid that you may leave her, and she didn't want for you all to see that she may disappear from this world.

Rather than later, she decided it was best to make distance between all of you sooner. She would rather like if it you all will hate her for leaving.

Because the memory of someone precious to you had disappeared, leaving all of you behind will haunt you all until the day you, die.

But she thought that, if she was someone you had hated, you will all think that she was just someone from the past, easily forgetting her.

But you didn't and I'm happy that she has great friends like you." Auntie Megumi revealed while crying.

My parents comforted her. I looked at the rest. Especially Daiki.

"Daiki, this isn't your fault." I stated

"But…" he said but was cut off by my aunt

"No, Daiki-kun. This isn't your fault. We already know that this would happen. We tried everything to change her mind but she wanted to play with you, all of you. Just like before.

To be in the same court as you were Middle school. It didn't matter to her, that you are all opponents now.

So please, don't blame yourself. She wouldn't have wanted it." Aunt told Daiki softly.

I saw him give sad smile to Aunt Megumi while the rest of us patted him on the back. Now all we have to do is wait, for Tetsumi to come out of Surgery.

Hoping that when she comes out, we will act as if she didn't leave us that time.

We all wanted to go back to that time.

We all stared at the sign that tells us that they were still curing her inside.

We all prayed that she _will _make it.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please review…**

**Hope you like this…**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Kuroko no basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

We saw the medical personnel, were wheeling Tetsu to her room.

Passing us, we saw that she was really pale than usual. Following her, her father came out of the surgery room; his scrub suit was splattered with blood.

We all cringed because we all know whose blood that was.

"Uncle, how is she?" Akashi asked

"She's fine Sei. Luckily she was immediately sent here. I don't want to think of, if it was too late." He replied sadly.

We all thought in horror that she could have die in front of us, if the ambulance was later, then she could have died.

No, Tetsu can't die.

She is my light.

She is the only person that can ground me to this land.

We were sent to her room.

A private room that is big enough to accommodate all of us.

I was near her, not wanting to let go of her, in fear that she may disappear before me.

Her parents were at her other side.

They didn't mind me occupying the other.

I already contacted my parents, if they could send me my clothes here at the hospital.

When they asked why, I told them it was about Tetsu.

My parents were smitten with her.

They like her as if she was their own daughter.

They knew of how I felt for her, they even encouraged me.

Akashi will be staying with me here along with Tetsu's parents.

The others can't stay in this room because of hospital rules.

I was only given an exception because of her father.

I hated the fact that I couldn't do anything.

The only thing I can do is wait. Wait, for her to open her eyes.

_~time skip the next day Later~_

It has already been a day since she collapsed.

She still hasn't woken up yet.

Akashi and her parents went to get their clothes;

They felt assured that she will not be alone when she wakes up.

I am grateful to them, for letting me have the chance to be alone with her.

I felt the hand I was holding, move.

Luckily for me, her father gave me instructions on what to do if she wakes up and he wasn't here.

She was attached to an I.V.

The breathing tube that was attached to her was already taken away once her father was assured that she can breathe on her own.

I saw her eyes open slowly.

She sighed when she looked around to find that she was in a hospital room.

She must have felt that someone was holding her hand and looked towards her side, were I am sitting.

"Aomine-kun?" she asked hoarsely, not believing her eyes.

I only smiled and propped her to sit up on the bed while leaning against the headboard with pillows.

I gave her water and she gladly drank it.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

After I drank the water that he gave me.

"If you're here, then you already know then." I said to him

"Yes, I already know that you were sick before you had an attack." He stated

"When?" I asked

"When you were, talking to your father on your phone." He stated

I sighed, remembering that when I asked why Satsuki was crying and he replied that they discovered something shocking.

I knew that it somehow pertains to me.

But I didn't know that he heard me conversing with my father that time.

Sigh.

"Tetsu, why couldn't you have told us? Do you have little faith in us that you decided to keep it all on your own without any help?" he asked me sadly

"No, it's not that Aomine-kun. I am just scared." I panicked

"Scared of what?" he asked me gently

"I'm scared that you would all leave me alone. Scared that _you_ would leave me, Aomine-kun, I thought that if you were all going to leave me, I should leave first and not tell you of my condition and _if_ I stayed and somehow die in the end with all of you watching over me.

I couldn't let that happen.

I would rather leave and die alone without all of you knowing.

Rather than looking to see the hurt in all of your faces.

I would have want it all of you to hate me for leaving you all, for betraying all of you and without knowing it, I would have left this world." I cried to him.

He suddenly hugged me, I felt something wet on my neck were he buried his face.

He's crying? Why? Why is he Crying?

"You fool, always thinking about others before yourself. But that is what I love about you, Tetsu. Please don't push me away anymore, I want to stay by your side, you will heal Tetsu, you aren't going to die one me." He whispered while crying. I hugged him back and cried with him.

"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry Aomine-kun."

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here. I won't leave you alone." he soothed me.

_5 minutes later…_

Aomine-kun and I are lying beside each other on my hospital bed.

I place my head on his chest above his heart, listening to his heartbeat.

"Tetsu, are you still going to reject me?" he asked suddenly

I shake my head telling him no.

"Then, since you will accept me, then can you call me by my first name?" he asked looking down at me, while I looked at his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"…Daiki…"I said softly. He gave me a smile that melted my heart.

"…Daiki…?" I asked him, not wanting to keep it a secret any longer.

"Hmm..." he replied caressing my hair.

"I want to tell you something." I replied uncertainly.

"What is it?" he asked

"You saw me play right? Did you notice something different?" I asked him hesitantly

I heard him sigh and stopped his ministration on my hair.

"When did it happen, Tetsu?" he asked me already knowing what I wanted to tell him.

"After I last talked to all of you in Middle school, once my father gave me my time limit, I grew envy of others that could play without any worry and that envy grew into my hatred of basketball. The one thing I love besides you was taken away from me. Since I put my distance with you too, I grew to detest it. But once I found the players in Kaijou, playing it like there were all having fun and watching them reminded me of all of you, and since I can't really abandon basketball, I pushed them all to train. Hoping that spending time with them could bring it back, but it never did, though when I played against Midorima-kun and Kise-kun, even though if it was just a minute. I felt it, I felt myself enjoying it again. The same thing happened when I played against you too." I told him

"I see, I knew from the moment you were watching others play, and talking about it, you grew to detest it. Even though it was just faint, I could still see you enjoying it then." He replied not at all mad at me.

"You're not mad?" I asked

"Of course not, it is to be expected with your condition." He told me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Daiki." I told him

"I love you too, Tetsu." he replied to me

After that we drifted to sleep. Not knowing that my parents and Sei, arrived after we drifted to sleep.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

"Oh my, don't they look cute together." Gushed Megumi and took a picture of them.

"Ah, finally." Sighed Kazuya happily.

"Uncle, Auntie. We should not disturb them." Akashi stated but still smiled at the two.

The two parents left giggling or chuckling, while Akashi can't help but smile, at her cousins parents..

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please review…**

**Hope you like this…**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Kuroko no basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

It has been years since that incident.

10 years to be exact.

You can see Tetsumi and Daiki living in a big 3 storey house, more like a mini mansion.

What happened back then was that she accepted to go transfer with Daiki to Rakuzan, were everyone was waiting for her to return.

Her teammates didn't make a fuss in letting her go.

They are happy for her.

That she gets to be back with the person she loves.

She was cured a year after the incident, by her father.

She was so happy that she gets to play without limit with Daiki and the others.

She heard from her parents, that Daiki was lectured by Sei on how to never hurt me.

She was shocked and chided her cousin for scaring her Daiki.

At her Second year of High school, she became a manager of Rakuzan High with Momoi.

Since that time, her father didn't find a cure, until it was in her Third year.

She learns to love it again, with their help, especially his.

.

.

.

You can see a teal haired woman watching her kids play around a mini basketball court in their backyard.

She was joined by a dark blue haired man, contently watching his 2 sons with his wife by his side.

"Haru, Hikaru, stop playing now and come here. I brought cookies." The teal haired woman said to her sons.

"hai!" they replied back happily to their mother and ran towards their parents.

Haru, a young boy that has his father's eyes and hair, you can say that he looks exactly like his father. Like his parents, he loves playing basketball and very protective of his younger brother and parents. He is 2 years old.

Hikaru, a young teal haired boy and eyes like her mother, he is like a boy version of her mother. Like his brother, she loves basketball and very protective of his family. He is 1 years old.

The family had never been happier in their entire lives.

"hello~….Hime-chi~ Aomine-chi~…we came to visit." They heard someone yell.

The family looked and saw that everyone came to visit them.

Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise and Momoi.

Kise and Momoi just got married recently. They have been spoiling Tetsumi's and Daiki's Sons ever since they were born. They listed them as their godparents.

Murasakibara was always munching a snack that he gave some to his godchildren.

Kise and Momoi always buy them brand new clothes.

Midorima always gave them brand new toys that can be their favourite item someday.

Akashi always teaches them how to play shogi, which they absorbed like a sponge that they inherited from their mother.

Everything is perfect with them.

You can see Haru was playing a shogi match against Akashi with Midorima by his side.

Hikaru was playing tag with Kise, Momoi and Murasakibara.

While the two parents, is looking at the sky, reminiscing their past.

Tetsumi looked at her husband and smiled warmly at him.

"I love you, Daiki." She told him warmly.

Her husband face softens and replied

"I love you too, Tetsu. You gave me the perfect family that I can never imagine." He replied while smiling.

"Then what will you think if another will be born, 8 months from now?" she asked shyly.

He arched an eyebrow at her, not contemplating her words. When it registered was she meant, his face splits into a big smile and shouted happily. He hugged her and kissed her stomachs.

The others saw that commotion and asked what was wrong.

"we are going to have another baby." Replied Daiki happily.

They congratulated them and the kids immediately went towards their mother wondering if they could feel the baby moving.

They were awed but disappointed that the baby didn't move.

But was happy when their mother told them that the baby will be happy having two strong big brothers.

This led the Aomine family and friends celebrating happily.

Tetsumi and Daiki was sitting together happily with entwined hands.

While Daiki's other hand was caressing Tetsumi's stomach with her hand above his.

They couldn't wait for another addition to their family.

* * *

**~The End~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here...**

**Please review…**

**As you can see, this is the last chapter…**

**Hope you like this….**


End file.
